Drag Me Down
by SilverLastsForever2
Summary: "You really think I'll find anyone of merit in this place?" Bridgette groaned in frustration, "We aren't looking for future husbands! Just hot, one-night stands. It's not like you've never had a one night stand." DxC, steamy.
1. Chapter 1

**SLF:** I know, I know! I have two other stories I should be updating instead of working on new stuff, but I can't help it! I was reading Tainted by Ellie Slaughter (which you should gander at) and it's an unfinished work. I just love the style! I couldn't get the idea of a dark and sexy DxC story out of my head. I want something where they are both disreputable people but from different sides of the tracks. Because, let's face it, Courtney isn't a pristine little angel anyway. SO I just started typing and this is what came out. Not sure where I'm going but the inspiration was too tangible to pass. Here we go! Fair warning, this will be a backburner story to Princess. Those updates will come first.

* * *

Duncan awoke suddenly and with a pounding headache.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered before sitting up slowly and without opening his eyes. His room smelt stale, like he had drenched everything in whiskey and let it sit in the heat for a week. He groaned as his head smacked the headboard. Slowly he opened his eyes and took in the single ray of sunshine that had penetrated his curtain.

A sudden noise beside him surprised him. He looked over dully and saw the shock of red hair. Despite everything, he smirked slowly. _Oh yeah,_ he thought. He had actually gotten lucky last night. After his bitch of an ex-girlfriend dumped he had been on way too long a dry spell. Waiting a week was unacceptable, two weeks was goddamn unheard of.

Vaguely, fuzzy memories trickled back into his brain. She was just some chick he met at a bar, no real connection. Just drunk and hot which made her good enough. He'd never see her again after this morning so it didn't really matter; hell, he didn't even know her name. MIranda? Melissa? Something like that.

With a deep grunt he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and pushed himself up. With great and valiant effort he made his way to the bathroom sink and pulled out an aspirin. He downed it with the tap water. It was a lumpy swallow down the desert of his throat. He grimaced.

Last night had been typical. He went out with his buddies, got blasted, and took some rando home. It was his plan most nights of the week when he wasn't bartending. Or at least, that's how it had been before he got his dumb ass tied down.

He'd forgotten how much a shitfest being in a relationship could be. Chicks used up all your money, time, and god they were so annoying. It felt good to get back up on the saddle of one night stands. _Well,_ he smirked, _technically she got up on the saddle_. But this was good. This was the Duncan he knew and loved. He looked at himself in the mirror. He might be blurry eyed and have dragon breath but he was still pretty hot. The possibly drug addict, probable criminal look really worked for him. The more strung out he looked the sexier his bad boy image came across. He winked at his reflection. He screamed danger. It's what got him laid so much. Plus, he was fucking amazing in bed.

Ruffling his now limp Mohawk he stepped in the shower. He let the hot water rinse off the sins of last night. His room may smell like ass but Duncan was a bit of a freak for personal hygiene. He excused it by saying that smelly guys aren't bangable guys in a woman's mind. But really, he just hated feeling disgusting. He liked to smell and feel like a Greek god. He lived in a small but pleasant apartment in a quiet building. His party rocker lifestyle was for the outside world. Besides his conquests, of course.

He finished up his routine and slipped on some clean boxers. Now how was he going to get this girl out of his apartment?

* * *

"I can't believe I'm socializing with these people," Courtney wrinkled her nose in distaste. The music was loud and booming, sweaty bodies entwined at every inch of space, people making out in dark corners and even plain sight; in other words, Hell.

"Oh c'mon, you need to get out more!" Bridgette laughed.

"I get out plenty." Courtney lifted her nose in the air.

"Work lunches do not count as getting out."

"Well they are a lot more fun than this din of iniquity."

"You are so full of shit and you know it," Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Look how many hot guys there are here!"

"Are boys all you think about?"

"Nope," Bridgette replied cheerfully, "I also think about the environment, and food, and-"

"Okay, we get it!" Courtney laughed, "You know this isn't my thing though."

"And that's exactly why you are here," Bridgette grabbed her shoulders, "I need to get you laid. You are soooo uptight."

"You really think I'll find anyone of merit in this place?"

Bridgette groaned in frustration,

"We aren't looking for future husbands! Just hot, one-night stands. It's not like you've never had a one night stand."

Courtney clamped her mouth shut and blushed. It was true, she had gone home with some stranger one night in college and Bridgette never let her forget it.

"So," Bridgette grinned, satisfied that she had won, "Look around and see if anyone suits your fancy. Like," She spotted a tall guy in a pink shirt and cowboy hat, "that one."

"Ew," Courtney grimaced, "Bridgette, he has a cowboy hat on."

"I know, but," Bridgette twirled her hair, "he's still pretty cute."

"Ugh, I need a drink."

"Now that's the best idea you've had all night," Bridgette grabbed her friend and dragged her through the throng to the bar.

The bar was crowded but they managed to find a space to squeeze in.

"What d'you want?" Bridgette turned to Courtney.

"Oh I can get it."

"Don't be silly, I dragged you out so I'm buying," Bridgette turned towards the bartender, "Two shots of tequila, please."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," The bartender winked and grabbed the requisite bottle.

Courtney raked her eyes along his body. He was tall, built but not overly so; he had the kind of 5 o'clock shadow that was probably permanently there. As she reached his face she noticed his piercing teal eyes boring into hers. He had several piercings, a shocking green mohawk, and tattoos snaking down his arms but it was his eyes that she noticed.

"Something I can do for you, babe?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Courtney blushed, embarrassed at being caught in her appraisal,

"The tequila?"

He smirked in a knowing way that pissed her off,

"I'll make yours a double."

"Whatever," she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

This entire time Bridgette was grinning from ear to ear looking between the two. Finishing his task, Duncan slid the shots across the table. Courtney's was a double as promised. Feeling like she had something to prove, Courtney downed hers in one go. Duncan's smirk grew,

"Need another?"

"Is there another bartender we could talk to, perhaps?" Courtney gasped from the burn.

"Aw, I'm hurt," Duncan mocked, "You don't want to just hang out with me all night?"

"As if," Courtney pushed the hair behind her shoulders.

"Sorry, Princess, it's just me tonight."

He was lying, but hey, he was having fun rattling her.

"Then yes," Courtney snapped, "I'll take another. And don't call me Princess."

He chuckled to himself as he grabbed the bottle,

"Whatever your majesty desires."


	2. Chapter 2

**SLF:** Hi guys! I've had a super rough couple of weeks so thanks for putting up with me! Now that one of my shows opened (to good reviews, yay!) I am not rehearsing 12 hours a day like before. I am hopefully updating everything today. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Two double shots later and Courtney was drunk. Not just drunk, but bordering on wasted. Bridgette was beyond thrilled.

"I told you you would have fun tonight," Bridgette laughed.

"It's pretty fun," Courtney admitted letting the blonde drag her to the dance floor.

Courtney loved to dance when she was intoxicated. It was the antithesis of her sober personality. She loved to sway and grind and she had excellent rhythm from years of musical lessons in her youth. Normally she would never sully her pristine image with her secret talent, but with a fair bit of tequila in her, that went out the window.

She grabbed Bridgette and pulled her close, dropping down her front and rolling slowly back up. Bridgette squealed and let Courtney take the lead. The two were quite unaware of the small gathering of fans that had acquired.

* * *

From the bar, Duncan looked on with a smirk,

"Hey, Trent."

A classic front man looking guy came closer,

"What's up?"

"That girl over there," Duncan nodded in Courtney and Bridgette's direction, "The honey brunette."

"Yeah?"

"$20 says she's going home with me tonight."

"Dude, she's wasted," Trent laughed, "I'd be stupid to take you up on that."

"She hates me," Duncan smirked, "I love that."

"You are your stupid challenges," Trent rolled his eyes, "I'm an idiot though. Let me know how she is."

"Will do, man," Duncan returned the high-five and went back to taking orders. She was prey and Duncan was a seasoned hunter.

* * *

"Come on," Bridgette grabbed her by the arm, "I need another drink."

"Me too," Courtney agreed.

"Oh no you don't," Bridgette stopped her, "You need some water, missy. You don't want a hangover."

"Psssh," Courtney sputtered making a very un-Courtney-like noise, "You know I don't get hangovers."

"That's because you drink water," Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"That does sound like me," Courtney shrugged.

"Ladies," a voice interrupted them.

"Asshole," Courtney responded sharply to Duncan.

"What can I get for you?" Duncan smirked. She was just so fun! He hoped she was this aggressive in the sack tonight.

"I'll have a water and she'll have a shot of tequila," Courtney lifted her nose high.

"Water, Princess?" Duncan teased, "Not being a pussy are we?"

"Excuse you, drinking water is good for you," Courtney huffed, "And pussys are strong compared to the weak dangles you men have."

"Wanna put yours against mine and see who comes out on top?" Duncan grinned wolfishly.

"You're disgusting."

"I doubt that's what you really think," Duncan waggled his eyebrows and leaned in, "I bet you're imagining me on top of you right now, fucking the prude right out of you."

Courtney gasped and smacked him on instinct. It wasn't a very hard slap as her balance was impaired, but a slap nonetheless.

Duncan took a moment to recover from the surprise. He barked a short laugh,

"God, you're hot."

Courtney shouted in frustration before marching away.

"Still want those drinks, blondie?" Duncan turned to Bridgette.

"Yeah," Bridgette responded, "She definitely needs it."

"She needs something I can give her alright," Duncan quipped.

"I'm only telling you this because I'm drunk," Bridgette started, "But she totally digs you. I can tell."

"Oh really?"

"You're not her type at all and it's exactly what she needs."

"What's her type?" Duncan slid her a shot.

"Oh you know," Bridgette downed it gasping, "Smart, rich, uppity. She likes snobby trustfund babies."

"So she's a golddigger?"

"NO," Bridgette smacked his arm, "She just likes the whole debutant decorum bullshit."

"What's her name?"

"Courtney."

"Courtney," Duncan repeated, "That makes sense."

"What does?"

"Courtney. It's such a prep school name," Duncan snickered.

"Oh yeah?" Bridgette got defensive, "What's your name?"

"Duncan," he shrugged.

Bridgette started laughing.

"Hey!" He was offended, "What's so funny about that?"

"You sure it's not 'Blade' or 'X' or something?"

"I'm a little rock and roll but I'm not a fucking stereotype," Duncan grunted.

"And neither is Courtney," Bridgette winked grabbing the water and sliding off her bar stool.

Duncan's mouth gaped as she walked away. But slowly, it melted into a smirk. He had the friend on his side. Now it would be a piece of cake.

* * *

Courtney had drunkenly huffed her way to the bathroom to sulk. She was sitting in her stall trying to text on her phone when Bridgette called out.

"Courtney? Hun? Are you in here?"

"Yeah," she called out, "The last stall."

"Are you okay?" Bridgette spoke through the door.

"I'm just pouting cause the bartender sucks."

"Let me in."

"Okay," Courtney undid the latch on the door and let Bridgette into the small space.

"He's pretty hot, you know," Bridgette smiled slyly at her.

"Ugh!" Courtney wrinkled her nose in disgust, "He is not. He's covered in tattoos and metal and ugh. Gross."

"You are full of shit and you know it."

"Did you hear the way he was talking to me? Like I'm a piece of meat?"

"That's great for you!" Bridgette grabbed her arms, "Be a piece of meat! He's hot, you're hot, it works out perfectly."

"Whatever."

Bridgette pulled her out of the stall,

"At least go get his number."

"Fine!" Courtney grumbled, "But I'm not sleeping with him! He's probably terrible."

"I don't know," Bridgette laughed, "He seems pretty experienced."

"So are old people."

Bridgette laughed hard,

"Well, you've got me there."

Courtney marched out of the bathroom. Bridgette followed her, tipsy in her state of amusement,

"Go get 'em, tiger!"


	3. Chapter 3

**SLF:** I have a very long tech rehearsal today that I am hardly involved in so today is a great day to work on some writing while all the tech is happening around me! So here I go! I'm more inspired for this story based on my surroundings (the show is a rock and roll show themed on scandals) so obviously this is more in line with that than Princess. Never fear, an update for Princess is coming soon. Enjoy this! It should be getting steamy soon.

* * *

Courtney marched right up to Duncan at the bar.

"Apparently I need your number."

"Oh really?" Duncan smirked. He caught Trent's eye and winked. Trent rolled his eyes, "And what makes you think I want to give you my number, Princess?"

Courtney immediately took offense,

"Um, I'm great. You're lucky if I take your number."

"How about you give me yours," Duncan offered.

"Fine, whatever," Courtney grabbed his hand. Duncan wasn't used to a woman being so aggressive. He liked it. He let her attempt to write with the ballpoint pen to no success for a minute or two.

"Here," Duncan pulled his hand away and slid a cocktail napkin towards her.

She huffed but wrote her number on the napkin anyway.

"There," she slid the napkin back, "Now maybe Bridgette will get off my back."

"What's she on about?"

"Ugh," Courtney slumped down on the stool, "She's obsessed with my having a one night stand. She thinks I need to get laid."

"And do you?" Duncan leaned in, crossing his arms on the bar.

"I guess," Courtney rolled her eyes, "I haven't gotten any in awhile. And technically I'm on the rebound."

"Technically?"

"Yeah, I haven't had sex since I broke up with my boyfriend like a year ago."

"A year?" Duncan was flabbergasted, "Then, trust me, you do need a one night stand."

"Oh, god, no I do not."

"A year in purgatory is no way to live your life, sweetheart," Duncan leaned in even further, "Let me take you back into heaven."

"Are you always such a cheeseball?" Courtney snorted.

"Only when I'm trying to save a damsel in distress."

Courtney smiled at his smirk despite herself,

"Well I'm hardly in distress and I've no need of saving but I could use a little release."

"You are the most well spoken drunk chick ever, you know that?" Duncan grinned wolfishly.

"I like to think so," Courtney replied with her nose stuck in the air.

"I know a way to help you loosen up."

"Well you have my number now," Courtney offered, "So you could call me if you wanted to do something."

Duncan smirked and pulled out his phone, rapidly dialing the number.

Courtney felt her phone vibrate and answered it,

"Hello?"

"I want to do something." Duncan smirked into the receiver.

"Like what?" Courtney played along.

"You."

"Maybe." She hung up.

"Maybe?" Duncan too put his phone back in his pocket, "What's a guy gotta do to go home with you?"

"Generally, be well-educated and work as a successful businessman."

"Ouch," Duncan flinched, "You do not hold back."

"I'm a bitch," Courtney shrugged, "I don't mind so much."

"I don't either," Duncan smirked, "Easier on all parties if you're upfront."

"Well be upfront with me then."

"Okay," Duncan raised an eyebrow and leaned back, "I'm trying to take you home tonight."

"Why?"

"Why?" Duncan blinked, "To get some."

"And then never call."

"I mean," he shrugged, "Preferably."

Courtney started laughing,

"Now THAT is some honesty."

"I like to give women what they ask for," he leaned in, "What's your deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"You clearly hate it here and you clearly would never go for a guy like me in normal circumstances, so what's your deal?"

"Got dumped, friend thinks I need to get laid."

"And who was Mr. Perfect?"

"Law school third year, wealthy family, boring, decent in bed," Courtney yawned, "Thought we'd get married."

"You wanted to marry a boring guy who was only decent in bed?"

"I didn't say 'want.' I just expected it. I'm not exactly an adventurous type. It's the typical trajectory for someone with my disposition."

"Well, Princess," he whipped out his phone can dialed, "Time for an adventure."

Courtney rolled her eyes as her phone vibrated, she answered,

"What?"

"You're coming home with me."

"And if I refuse?"

"C'mon, babe," Duncan flashed a smirk, "You aren't going to refuse."

Courtney smiled but said nothing.

"My shift is over at 1. That leaves you about 20 minutes to decide."

"I'll let you know."

"Now go find your friend and meet me back here when I'm out."

Courtney hung up, gave him a wink, and sauntered back away from the bar.

Duncan smirked. He had her in the bag for sure.

* * *

Courtney found Bridgette fairly easily.

"So?" Bridgette was bursting, "Did you give him your number?"

"Yep."

"Courtney I am SO proud of you!" Bridgette squealed, "Do you think he'll call? Omigod he is so hot!"

"He's already called me twice," Courtney laughed.

"Ohhhhh you vixen, you!" Bridgette was beside herself, "Where did this little slut puppy come from?"

"I am not a slut puppy!" Courtney yelled indignantly, "Whatever that even is."

"So are you going to bang him? I need all the next day details. I bet he is a frickin' GOD in bed."

"Bridgette!" Courtney stopped the gushing blonde.

"Sorry, Court."

"I'll make sure you are the first call I make in the morning."

"Ahhh!" Bridgette squealed and grabbed the laughing brunette's hands, "Courtney's going to get laid! Courtney's going to get laid!"

As they were jumping, Courtney couldn't help but to catch the eye of the very hot bartender. Duncan gave her a wink that made her blush. She was definitely in for an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**SLF:** Hi guys! I'm back from the longest hiatus ever, I know. I'm sorry! I have been quite literally drowning in work. It's another tech day (surprise, surprise) so I have a little bit more time to sit down and do nothing. SO I figured I should take this time to try and squeeze something creative out. Wasn't sure if there was going to be a lemon (I've never written one!) but I think it has to be there so here's my best attempt.

P.S. At one point I almost wrote "she snapped the phone shut" then I realized phones don't do that anymore and I felt reeeeeeeally old. 25 feels ANCIENT. Especially when I'm so creaky from the very physical job I work. Old. Oooooooooold!

* * *

The party was still going strong when the clock struck one. Courtney was coming down from her infusion of liquid courage and was beginning to feel the full effects of her choice. She was nearly 26, wasn't that a little old to be going home with strange men? She had a big-girl career and her own apartment sans roommate. She wasn't exactly a college co-ed anymore. Sure, she's had her share of wild nights. Having had a steady boyfriend for the past two years, she has certainly fallen out of practice with the dating game and DEFINITELY the hook-up game.

Bridgette was still flying high and was busy chatting up the obnoxious looking fellow in the cowboy hat and pink shirt. Courtney knew she was flirting by the hair twirling and constant giggle penetrating her ears. Someone should tell her that wasn't an attractive noise, but Courtney was feeling too anxious to focus on much else.

She was too far in. It was either go home with the hot, trashy bar tender or never speak to him again and continue with the boring life she currently lived. Even if it was the most awkward, horrible experience ever, it would at least make a great story. Plus, she could tell herself she wasn't quite as boring and straight-laced as she sometimes felt.

She steeled her nerves. She could do this. She looked for him at the bar but she couldn't see him anywhere.

She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. Almost instantly, she heard a phone ring behind and she jumped, whipping around.

"I like a girl who's chomping at the bit."

Duncan was standing right behind her. He looked absurdly attractive in his cliche leather jacket and smirk.

"I was just preparing for you to be late. You seem the type," she snapped back.

"I'll have you know that I always arrive just on time," he winked.

"Ugh could you be any more-" Courtney was cut off by lips on hers.

 _HOLY FUCK_

That was the only thing going through her mind. She completely lost contact with anything not his body. Instantly she felt her heart and her nether region flutter. It was really unbelievably good. It was obscene, porn star good. By the time he pulled away she was breathless, willing, and more than a little wet.

"Your tongue may be sour but, damn you are sweet," Duncan bit the corner of his lip.

"Yeah," Courtney breathed. _God, what a stupid response_ , she chided herself on the inside, _You're way better than that._ She wanted to snap back in her usual fashion but her brain didn't seem to be controlling her mouth or body anymore. He leaned in and she meant to lean away, she really did. Damnit.

* * *

After a breathless, nearly R-rated cab ride Courtney wasn't in need of courage. She just needed Duncan to stay touching her, kissing her. Her body was totally in charge. She hadn't ever felt this level of attraction to someone. This was what it was supposed to be like? This intensity couldn't be the norm, this is what people mean when they describe hooking up as "hot" and "passionate"? She had been completely off when describing her ex as "decent in bed", compared to this he was down ride horrid.

Duncan was a little but more in control. During their hot and heavy makeout session he had quite a nice preview of what he was in for later tonight. He KNEW he could get some of that hellfire out of her. It didn't matter how much of a prude she thought she was. With that temper she just needed the right key. He was willing to bet she had a fair bit of stress pent up in their too. The stressed ones were the best fucks once you got them to unwind. It also helped that she clearly hated his guts. Some solid, pissed off sex was good for the dick.

She was kissing him back, hard. She was running her hands all over his body. She was definitely ready for him. He paid the cab driver, grabbed her by the hand and walked her in. She was giggling and running her hands all over him. Giggling, Jesus who was this girl?

Giggling. Courtney couldn't believe she had reduced herself to giggling. Still, she was just drunk enough on the combination of lingering alcohol and blooming sexual desire to give herself a pass. He was just so fucking sexy. And he knew it. It was infuriating. And hot. Ugh.

Duncan led her into his apartment. Threw his keys on the table and spun her around. He made such a good choice tonight. He was tired of the girls who came easy. Tonight he had hunted his prey. He had worked for it. And the adrenaline rush was so much better.

They were making their way to the bedroom. Courtney knew it, knocking into things on their way trying to stay connected at the mouth. She was ready. _God he's going to eat me alive,_ the thought came unbidden; it wasn't unpleasant. If anything, the idea was thrilling.

He felt the edge of the bed on his back. He smirked against her lips, experimented with sliding his hand into her pants-and was met with no resistance. In fact, she moaned. She was absolutely soaked. A sharp intake of breath, god she was sweet. He felt himself straining against his pants. He slipped a finger inside-and she made a noise that almost ended their night, ahem, prematurely.

Courtney felt him inside her like an ice cap bursting. A sudden, rush of warmth and ache. She wasn't expecting this to be so easy, so natural. She had expected awkward pauses and she got constant stimulation instead. They hadn't spoken since they got into the cab. Not a word. Hard to fight when you're otherwise occupied. He was bringing her closer and closer. She'd be shocked about this tomorrow. She'd never orgasmed from being fingered. Well, not unless she was doing it herself. But tonight might be her night.

Duncan could feel she was close. The muscles tensing and clenching around his digits, begging him to go deeper-faster. He loved turning strong-willed women into mewling, gasping messes. Nothing quite like the power rush from pleasing a woman impossible to please. It's why he always ended up dating such fucking cunts. Making them orgasm was the ultimate victory. And he felt this one's coming fast.

She came. It was whole body, racking convulsions. She gripped him so hard she was sure she bruised him. The sound she made was embarrassingly honest. Loud, submissive, grateful. It was excellent. _This is why we can't completely replace men with vibrators,_ she thought, _This right fucking here._ It actually made her mad how good he was. She had been shit-talking him all night and it kinda sucked to feel so awesome under his ministrations

Duncan smirked and pulled his fingers out of her. She was absolutely gorgeous when she came. Stunning. He wanted to see it over and over again. And he knew he'd get to see it a couple more times tonight. At least, if she was down for the ride. He hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. Holding her lithe weight up with one hand, he began to unbutton her dress, making quick work of the garment and revealing the practical lingerie underneath.

"Nude bra?" It was the first words he'd said to her.

Courtney has enough presence of mind to blush,

"I wasn't exactly planning on going home with the bartender."

"Or anyone, clearly."

"God I hate you."

"Good," he stole a kiss, "Fuck me that way."

She gapped at him for a few seconds before he threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.


End file.
